Dinya Hadran
Dinya Hadran is an acolyte of the Order of Lucen, and was the student of Jaunla V'atu. She is a member of the Batarian Hegemony's Arakh Caste. Biography Dinya Hadran was born to Indori and Nereva Hadran on the wealthy batarian colony of Camala. Her father, Indori, was a businessman and prominent political figure, popular with conservative batarians who sought to preserve their cultural rights of slave ownership. Nereva, her mother, was involved in Camala’s booming element zero industry, and a frequent visitor to eezo processing plants. Her work and her close proximity to eezo dust would eventually result in a child born with the potential for biotic abilities, although this would not be known for a few years yet. Her younger sibling was not so lucky. Born two years after Dinya, Vehk Hadran appeared to be a healthy, happy batarian boy, but by his eighth birthday the family discovered that he had developed terminal brain cancer. He was dead soon after. His death would have long-lasting effects on Dinya and her family. She had been a joyful child, but without her beloved younger brother, the batarian girl grew increasingly unruly. The family eventually relocated to the newly developed colony of Anhur in an attempt to move on with their lives. Anhur was not their first choice, but it was a new, independent settlement populated by both humans and batarians, and Dinya’s father Indori saw a fine business opportunity - and the potential for batarian economic dominance due to their custom of legal slavery. When Dinya began to show potential to develop biotic powers, her father arranged for her to receive an implant and training to attain mastery over her powers. The headstrong young batarian proved to be a difficult student, driving several of her instructors away. Unsatisfied with his daughter’s progress, Indori sought out a better mentor for Dinya, and he found Jaunla V'atu, a nomadic asari matriarch and warrior-monk. At first Dinya was rather difficult with Jaunla, viewing her as no different than her predecessors, but the asari was patient and kind. It was not long before the batarian changed her mind about her new instructor. Dinya’s mother was still deeply traumatised by the death of her son, so she found a mother-figure in Jaunla. Under the matriarch’s instruction, Dinya’s biotic abilities advanced quickly, and it was soon apparent that she would become a very powerful biotic herself in time. Dinya immersed herself in Jaunla's teachings. The asari matriarch revealed that she was an Ordinator of the Order of Lucen - a small order of warrior-monks dedicated to self-betterment and giving unto others. Jaunla encouraged Dinya to practice compassion and decide for herself what was right and wrong, and taught her that she need not follow in the footsteps of her father. Life on Anhur would continue to be difficult for Dinya and her family. Her mother still struggled in her grief over the loss of her son, while her conservative father became deeply involved in pro-slavery activist groups. Dinya never shared the opinions of her father. While she held no real love for humans, the influence of Jaunla’s teachings would shape her beliefs. Slavery was not simply wrong to her - it was a terrible injustice. Politics became a divisive topic in their household over which they would argue again and again. Her father became a prominent member of Na’hesit - a violent pro-slavery activist group - and in the years to come, he would become distant with his daughter, who in turn formed a closer relationship with her mentor. The Anhur Rebellions erupted across the colony in 2176, and Indori threw himself into the conflict. When pro-human activists made an attempt on Dinya and her mother's lives, she decided it was time to leave - however, Indori refused to let them go. In desperation, she turned to Jaunla, who reluctantly agreed to arrange safe passage away from Anhur. Dinya would never know what would become of her now estranged father. Jaunla brought Dinya and her mother to the asari garden world of Nevos. Nereva finally received proper treatment for her mental trauma in the city of Astella, while Jaunla travelled with Dinya to the remote Isle of Erelin, where she would officially induct her student as an acolyte of the Order of Lucen. Dinya continued her training with Jaunla for several years, until the asari decided her student was ready to put her skills and knowledge into practice. Together they traveled across the Attican Traverse as vigilante warriors, righting wrongs and spreading their Order's message of compassion to any who would listen. Armament Dinya carries with her an M-12 Locust submachine gun, an M-96 Mattock assault rifle and a bundle of cluster grenades. Her biotics are honed to be utilized in combat as well. Her armor was commissioned by Kassa Fabrications.Category:Characters Category:Order of Lucen Category:Batarians